Fire Emblem: Road to Freedom
by SaabelsWife
Summary: Kichi, Saabel, and Reyal are all decended from someone who fought in the Mad Kings War and the March against Ashera...and the third war that occured six years later...


Me-Hiya! I decided to try and do a story about my favorite game series!

Saabel-Can I be in this one?

Me-Well yeah, you're going with Kichi.

Saabel-Crap! Why is your alter ego going?

Me-Would you prefer Rabid?

Saabel-Kichi's good!

XXXXXX

Prolog: A Girl and Two Boys From the Future

"Seriously Kichi? You're really gonna play that again?" An irritated teal haired elf yelled. He looked around 18, with shoulder length teal hair, tan pants, tan boots that came up to just under his knees, a tan zip up vest that only came down to his ribs, and a thick leather collar with a cross hanging from it.

A blonde girl sat on the ground, her hair was around chin length with a pink streak in the bangs, she looked around 19, she was a Laguz with black fox ears and a fox tail, wearing an orange tube top, an orange skirt with slits running up to her hips, black shorts, black thigh high boots with orange tops, black gloves that ran up to her shoulders with orange tops, and a black collar with a coin on it. She was reaching for the Wii to turn it on, "But it's raining! With the thunderstorm going, we can't do anything else!"

"So? Read a book!"

"But video games are more fun," she whined, "Saabel, you are so boring." She placed her hand on the Wii.

"Shut up Kichi, you're so childish," Saabel growled, placing his hand on the Wii as well.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise as the lights flickered. The power surge pulled the two somewhere else….

"Uuhn," Kichi groaned, sitting up rubbing her head.

"Ow, what the hell Kichi," Saabel growled out, shaking his head from side to side. They both stood and looked around curiously, they were in a forest. There were weapons on the ground, a knife for Kichi and a tome for Saabel. They both picked up the weapons, and a wind surrounded both of them. Kichi's Laguz markings darkened, making them more obvious, the knife appeared on a holster on her left thigh just over her boot, and a sack appeared on her left hip. Saabel's elf ears grew longer, a tan cloak appeared on him, and a small sack appeared on his right hip.

They both stared at each other for a second, "Uh…Kichi?"

"I don't think we're in Telius anymore Bel-bel-chan." Kichi said, "Let's walk around, ya' know, figure out where we are."

"Yeah," Saabel nodded, wandering down a barely noticeable trail. Ruins appeared in a clearing in the forest, "Let's go look in there. Maybe there will be people there."

"Yeah," Kichi nodded, heading inside. Her ears twitched, "Hey, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Saabel asked, wandering around. The place looked abandoned.

"That!" Kichi yelled, after hearing a scraping noise, "Let's just go."

"Alright," Saabel sighed walking back outside heading out of the ruin, "I don't see what your problem is though."

"Bel-bel-chan, look up," Kichi whimpered, staring at the Beorc that surrounded them.

"Crap," He stared in surprise, "Well maybe they can help us?"

"Yeah Bel-bel-chan, those axes look real helpful," Kichi deadpanned.

"Well well boys, looks like we found us a sub-human," The largest bandit smirked.

"Well well Bel-bel-chan, looks like we found us the leader," Kichi mocked.

"Now Kichi-chan," Saabel started, "Hey, we're a little lost, where are we?"

"Now now, has anyone ever told you what happens to women who travel alone?" The leader smirked, "Get 'em boys, but try not ta' bruise 'em too much!"

The six humans, excluding the boss, moved out, blocking all exits. One charged Kichi, another Saabel.

"Oh snap!" Kichi yelped, "Why do I get the big one?" She shifted into a fox, and attacked her bandit. She dodged his axe due to pure luck, and struck again. He fell, holding his throat that Kichi had ripped out.

Saabel sighed, "Why does everyone think I'm a girl?" He pulled out the tome, wind, firing as soon as the bandit was in range, twice before he had a chance to attack.

"'Cause yer so purdy," Kichi barked with a southern accent, charging to her next victim.

"Shut it!" Saabel growled, firing magic at the next idiot that charged him. This pattern continued until only the leader remained.

"So ya' think ya' can take me down?" The leader, Giza, growled.

"Of course, you're a moron. So logic dictates that we will win," Saabel fired a spell.

Giza shrugged it off, "Ya' know, I ain't never seen a fox sub-human before….She might be able to get me more money than you." He swung his axe at Saabel.

Kichi tackled him mid air, biting his throat out, "I'm the only one who can hurt Bel-bel-chan!"

As the Giza died, he said something about how his bandit group would avenge him.

"This reminds me of my game," Kichi said, "'Cept, that would be impossible…"

"That would be creepy. But wait, wasn't the game based on a true story?"

"Well yeah, it's based on the heroes from the 'Mad Kings War' and the 'March Against Ashera'. But I thought some bits of those legends were made up." Kichi sighed, "I mean, turning everyone to stone, really?"

Saabel laughed, "Yeah, I always thought that was fake. But at the same time…I'm still able to use my magic, and your beast form is bigger than usual. So maybe…"

"This is a little scary…" Kichi confessed, "Besides, my kind didn't appear in Telius until the next war."

"I think Sensei said that they came with my kind from Magviell," Saabel thought, "Around six years after Ashera."

"Oh Yune help us," Kichi whimpered, "Why would she send us here?"

"Maybe she knew they would need us? I don't know…but we can't tell anyone when we're from."

"I'm sure Rey-rey-chan would be better than us, his dad fought in all three wars…And he's tougher than us," Kichi whined.

"Maybe she sent him-What was that?" The scraping sound from earlier returned, "I thought that was the bandits."

Kichi nodded, "That's what I was hearing in the ruins," She sighed, "It's getting closer…Let's hide!"

"Really Kichi? Let's hide? That's the best strategy you have?"

"It's better than yelling your lungs out Bel-bel-chan," A male voice interjected.

"Thank you Rey-rey-chan…..Wait a second!" Kichi stared at him in surprise.

"Hey guys," Reyal, Rey-rey-chan, smirked at them. He had light blue hair, had blue Laguz markings on his face, one green eye and one purple, blue cat ears and tail, an orange headband, an orange collar with a bell, an orange vest that exposed his midriff, orange fingerless gloves, brown open toed sandles, and brown pants that ended below his knees.

"How long have you been there?"

"It's getting closer, let's hide," Reyal smirked, "The scraping sound was my sandals guys."

"Shut up!" Kichi and Saabel yelled flushing.

After a short amount of bickering the three decided that it would be best to find people or something.

XXXXXX

Me-Woot! Kichi is the most amazing alter ego!

Reyal-A quick note, Renulf is my dad, so I look like him…My other dad is an OC created by Saabelswife, and he will appear. But she needs help naming him.

Kichi-Woot woot! I'm in a story!

Saabel-She keeps you out for a reason…

Me-Don't listen to Bel-bel-chan, I loves you Kichi!

Saabel-Narcissist.


End file.
